Observations
by FireandSmoke
Summary: How the King sees the people around him
1. The hunt

Loud, angry disputes of the many noblemen flooded the courtroom adding to my already increasing headache, furthering my irritable mood. Yet this still wasn't what seemed to tip me over the edge, no it was the constant presence of my young wife. Anne. Her smug grin while sitting proudly in her throne out looking the erratic behaviour, made me want to wipe that smug grin from her pump, red lips. Yes she was a very beautiful, intelligent, fiery young woman much different to my previous wife, which was why at first she was so appealing. Different and enticing from any previous women I have chosen to chase. She was a challenge. Now the challenge had been won her hold over me was slipping as she became dull. A wonderful mother to Mary and to Elisabeth, but her promise of a son was growing thin, and offers were being to flood in. No man can ever turn down the advances of many desirable and rather attractive women.

As the noise rose and my patient finally broke, I gave an almighty roar of annoyance surprising everyone in the room to deathly silence. Anne's eyes wide with surprise and eagerness to see what I would do.

"What is happening here? I employed you under the guidance that you would come to a reasonable decision without behaving like children! Actually children would know better! You are animals!" I yelled my steel eyes harden as my voice echoed around the room.

Thomas Cromwell attempted to give reason for this behaviour but what was spoken I can not recall. All I can remember was giving growl for silence and indicating for them to be seated. Which they did in the quickest way I have seen them move; each not wanting to disgruntle my mood further.

There was silence as I tired to sooth the thunderous beating from within my head. My kingdom was beginning to become restless and the arguments about taxes were still not solved. Either way people would not be pleased, yet being King meant not everyone would be happy.

Sighing I said "just tax them."

"But my liege that would become quite unpopular with your people," Thomas Wolsey spoke with such a level of dignity around him.

"I do not see a way around this, do you?" I hissed, my eyes narrowing into tight slits.

There was a pause, my eyes glancing around the courtroom; many were either looking at each other for an answer of looking to the floor. All apart from Charles. His eyes were keenly staring back at mine, full with that confidence and slight arrogance I expect from him. Oddly enough, that did seem to calm down my anger slightly, quite appreciate that at least one person would always be acting the same.

"Get it done." I say sharply when no one filled the silence. Giving one last look to the courtroom I was on my way out while calling "Charles."

It did not take him long to catch up, I waited until he was in step with me when I announced "we are going hunting."

I saw his blue eyes light up with excitement, hunting was the activity any man could do to clear their head easily from any problems that was surrounding them that day. It made you feel alive, in control and powerful. An easy way to release frustrations in an enjoyable way. Taking a friend like Charles along, you could be sure that an interesting conversation would always be there.

It did not take long to change and the horses to be ready and waiting from their King and Duke. The ride out into the fields was what I was looking forward to the most. It was a chance to offload to my most trusted friend, he would be wary about his opinions on the matter, since those very thoughts got him banished from my court.

I waited until we were far enough from the threat of eager eyes and prying eyes when I confessed "I feel my love for Anne was gone and all that remains is bitterness."

His eyes widen slightly and pulled his horse to stop; turning his head so his bright blue eyes were locked with mind. "Do you desire another?" he asked in what appears to be an innocent question, but I know Charles and his uncovered distaste for Anne.

"No," I answered slowly considering the question carefully. There are other girls who were very attractive, who were easily to bed in an attempt to please their king yet none seemed to hold that attention to replace their fellow Queen. And the ones of royal blood were interesting enough for me to even consider an attempt to woo them. "It's just the constant reassurance that she will produce me a son and her attempts to be involved in affairs she does not understand."

There was a pause where Charles took in what had been said; with a thoughtful scratch of the head and spoke carefully. "She annoys you, which is certain. If you were to divorce her, what grounds could you stand on?"

I sighed; Charles is right about many things. It still never ceases to make me proud yet frustrated me all the same. I did not replied, just gave the horse a nudge to move forward. The hunt would continue and hopefully this Anne problem would sort itself out.

The hunt gave me that shot of adrenaline I was craving for. Still burning strongly on my bones was probably the reason for what I'm doing. The reason I was now roughly kissing my Duke with all my might. The battle for power and control still raging between us, in a clash of teeth on lips and tongues in a wresting match of their own. The animalistic moans and growling as hands desperately reached for the heated skin under the far too many layers of expensive fabric. Pulling away to catch my breath and start to tear and rip away the layers that bounded his body in. Once the shirt was free and chest was bare, the brutal attack on the mouth began again. His strong, rough hands fumbled weakly with my breeches, choosing now to turn his attention to the parts of neck visible so he could get a better look on the clothing.

Before long we were on the floor, naked as the day we were born completely oblivious to world around us. Out in the open, anyone could see this act of sodomy which made every sense heighten and the feeling from his tongue and lips intensify. Very thrust of hips bringing pleasure to every fibre of my being, completely absorbed in the feeling and the low, deep throat groan that came from either one of us lead to one of the most mind-blowing orgasms I have ever experienced. With a firm grip of my hand my Darling Duke came also.

As we regained our composure I took the time to look at him. To truly look at him for the first time since I was a boy. His strong jaw line and intense blue eyes were captivating, enhancing his already attractive face. I could see why many women would swoon as he would walk by and happily lie with him. Whereas I am now in the numbers who had lain with him, I see him for who he really is. Where many could only see one maybe to layers to the man, I saw at least ten: the protective father; the not always faithful husband, the regale duke; the loyal friend, the intense lover; the charmer, the troublemaker; the competitive man, the wise thinker and even the sensitive man even he tries to deny exists. Sure his silver tongue that charm even those of coldest hearts and the body many men would crave to have is always present to the world, I see the man behind the façade. The man even his own wife finds it hard to find.

As our breathing slowed, our eyes locked with a look of understanding. Our relationship has changed, yet may that be for the better or worst it is still to be decided. All I know is that my body ached for him, just minutes after the experience we shared. Craving to remain in his arms, to resting with him in a warm embrace; to feel his stubble scraping roughly against my bare chest again, to stay in this moment of peace and tranquillity.

"There is always Jane Seymour," Charles suggested lightly. In that phrase the moment was broken and that tranquil bubble was popped and the air in which surrounded returned to a business like manner. And for now the relationship returned back to what it was before.

**A.N: May or may not continue this. But hope you like it anyway**


	2. Jane Seymour

Wolf Hall was a low key house for someone of my magnitude to be situated in, but this place offered a sweet place to stay and get some space from my Queen. Inside the house oak panelled the walls which reflected the glow of many candles which lit our way.

"Sir John," Charles greeted the old man with a light smile. He looked surprised to see us in his home, which is understandable given the fact we arrived with out any future knowledge.

I pulled him into a tight embrace before he led the way to the dining hall were his servants were quick to make a feast. The dining hall copied the same design as the rooms before, with thick oak panelling and an oak table in the middle of the room. As we sat dishes of simpler food was set out while they cooked something more complex.

We talked and laughed over past memories of war. Each of us bragging about what we could do in the heat of battle and the things which went wrong, which involved horses and a field of mud. The light, easy conversation helped to ease my mind of the troubles back that the palace and completely relax me.

As dinner was drawing closed a soft figure went slowly past the door way, my attention was immediately caught. The figure stopped just before it disappeared from sight. Sir John caught my gaze and smiled "your majesty I would like you to meet my daughter, Jane."

A beautiful young woman with long softly waved blonde hair approached me. I stood up as she bowed before me, as she rose I took hold of her hand. Her skin was pale with a gentle glow; her eyes were a stunningly captivating sky blue. Her demeanour appeared to be shy but her eyes gave a way a side to her which is more exciting and intriguing. I placed a soft kiss on the top of her hand, unaware of any of the others in the room.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty," she spoke in soft airy voice, it showed of how well spoken she was with a tinge of her accent.

I did not reply just merely nodded while all the while keeping my eyes fixed on her as she sauntered back to where she once came. There was quiet in the room once she left and I could feel their eyes burning into my back. As I turned around I could see Sir John's delighted smile that I was pleasant to his daughter, and Charles smug grin that once again he was correct. That smug, pretentious grin which infuriates me to no end, the fact he manages to get inside my head and know what it is that I desire. His taste in woman has always been exceptional; it's a fine art to know the swans from the geese.

Later that evening Charles and I were sipping wine by the fireplace. The gentle glow reflecting in the gold candle stand, outside the reddish sky quickly being engulfed by the darkness.

"My friend, you have a wonderful eye for woman," I compliment taking another swig of wine.

"Yes, Jane is a very pretty girl. One most suited for you sire," Charles agreed.

"Sire? Surely we're passed that Charles." I stated.

Charles chuckled taking a sip of his wine while his eyes stayed glue to the flickering of the fire. As I looked at his profile I realised how beautiful he is, this time my vision isn't clouded by lust, need for skin or want for release. Here I saw the way the light of the fire highlighted the depth of his cheekbones, the way the light intensified the colour of his eyes and brought out tones of grey. The barely noticeable way his bottom lips sticks slightly out from the upper giving him a soft pout which curled up at the corners as a gentle smile grazed his lips. It was then I released that the angelic beauty of Jane Seymour is nothing compared to how this man before me looks, how each time I look at him I notice something I never saw before. That the mere sight of him alone in moments like this takes away the strong need for a queen to give me a son, it's as if he is the only thing that can calm me.

I slowly reach out my hand to stroke the side of his check, taking in the scratch of stubble underneath my fingertips. I caught the fluttering of his eyelids when my skin touched his and the slight lean into my fingers. I let my fingers drift downwards to play with the curve of his jaw. His face now turned to mine let me see the pure honesty which shone in his eyes, his stare of minor confusion but something deeper, something that could be meaningful. I shifted forward until there were only a few inches between us, my hand now choosing to idly brush and card through his curls. I brought my lips slowly towards his and shared one of the most intimate kiss I have been apart of. It was one of strong promises and a suggestion of feelings, one that goes completely against us. As we part I rest my head on his and just breathe in him for a few seconds, before getting up and returning to my chambers Sir John has given me.

Morning rose, its gentle rays lazily gave light to my room. The fresh scarlet sheets ruffled from a night's uneasy sleep, my clothes from the day before have been pressed folded the best they could from one of the servants.

In the dining hall Charles sat eating from a range of choices in front of him, as I joined him a servant came out with the same looking food on a plate of my own. His curls slightly askew on his head, darkened circles under his eyes from a worse sleep, this I can sympathises with as sleeping in a bed that's not yours without any familiarity is never comfortable.

"Are we returning back to the castle today my liege?" Charles asked.

"Yes, I think we have quiet over stayed our welcome," I reply as ripping apart a piece of freshly made bread.

Sir John strode into the dining hall taking the seat at the top of the table between me and Charles. His cheery nature was one I couldn't help but be pleased with. A man who can appreciate what he has, be grateful for the experiences he had been apart of and can not be disturbed by any demons of the past is a man to be highly respected.

"Sir John, you seem to be in happy mood this morning," Charles notes.

"Of course I am my Lord, having the King as company in my own home is something that would please anyone," he returned directing this more at myself.

I smiled and said "I hope to be adding to this good news. I wish for your daughter Jane to become one of my Queen's lady in waiting."

Charles eyes widened slightly "you think her majesty would want her?"

"Of course, let her come down to the castle later in the day. I'm sure she'll enjoy it." I say lightly.

Sir John's face spilt into a wide grin. "Thank you Sire."

When we left Wolf Hall my mood was high thinking of how soon she will be apart of the castle. I knew Charles had his doubts and concerns about how this would work, but I'm glad he did not voice these. He may not approve but in time I know he will.

**A.N: Thanks for reading. About the seriously long delay this was at I really got out the habit for writing, but now I'm back and enjoying it again so updates will be a lot of frequent. Hope you liked this after the wait.**


End file.
